In the past, a wireless communication apparatus that is connected to a network such as a public wireless network has spread widely. A mobile phone service of a 3G (3rd Generation) method (in Japan, referred to as the third-generation mobile phone service) has started in 2002. As the mobile phone service, initially, applications mainly uses packets having a small capacity size such as a sound and an e-mail are mainly used. However, use aspects of users change to downloading of packets having a relatively large capacity size such as download of a music file or viewing of a moving image, by introducing HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) or the like.
Moreover, when the users concentrate in a specific area (base station) and download large packets, it is assumed that the traffic locally concentrates. In this case, there occurs a problem that it is not possible to acquire an enough communication rate though the communication quality is good.
Therefore, for example, a wireless communication apparatus is suggested which understands the communication state that varies over time by detecting the free space (congestion degree) of a base station on the basis of a radio signal received by the wireless communication apparatus (for example, see Patent Literature 1).